A vehicle door typically includes a pivoting door handle for actuating a lock or latch mechanism that retains the door to the vehicle frame. It is known in the art to provide a gasket between the handle and related bezels and the door panel to prevent water from passing there-between. It remains desirable, however, to provide an improved gasket design that minimizes noise due to wind passing over the handle and door panel and due to an impact between the handle and the door panel as the handle is released.